The Adventures of Aiden Carter and Jack Sparrow
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: After being a reject in everybody's eyes, Aiden Carter decides to leave his desolate port that he knew as home, Yarida. But after being taken upon a pirate ship and deserted on Tortuga, he meets an unlikely pirate...and friend. Rated T. Was previously named Safe and Sound. Timeline of all POTC series, plus extra adventures and tales. Most likely will be a sequel... or two
1. Chapter 1

Hi! First story for POTC! Review and tell me what you think! I do not own POTC

XxxX

Aiden Carter looked up and and the docks. It was was overcast day, the waves rocked gently against the port, the sound of squaking above Aiden.

The wooden dock was to say in no way shape or form clean, or even moderately.

The dirt that grounded in with every man's step, the grit and blackness impossible to clean.

The average men and women walked around on the dock of Yarida.

The small port and town was not really known at all, only known to the few who happen to stumble into the supplier town for ships, whenever they came, and it wasn't often.

A sack with a string only filled with a change of clothes, two loaves of bread and a wrapped wedge of cheese swung over his shoulder along with his guitar, once his mother's possession, as he looked for work. He needed to get away. Had to.

Get away from the shunning looks, distastful faces, and mocking tones. The lonely notorious ship that boarded on the desolate port looked more like trouble, but it was well worth it to Aiden.

Aiden walked up and appoached a lone man with long wavy greasy black hair in comparison to his short blonde hair standing by the dock near the small ship. The man was tall, but not as tall as Aiden, but far more intimidating than Aiden could ever hope of being. He had a long scar running down his cheekbone, puckered and red as if it healed without stitching.

"Do you know where I can find the captain of this fine vessel?" Aiden said, flattering the ship in order to raise his hopes up in being able to get on the ship just a bit.

"Aye, do ye see a captain round here?" The man sneered.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for work." Aiden stated softly.

The man pondered a bit, before opening his mouth, his mouth an unsightly yellow brown.

"Can ya clean?" He asked.

"Yes sir. Very good at it." Aiden said smiling slightly. Maybe the man would let him up upon the ship.

"Can ye cook a good meal?"

"Yes sir, once worked at a tavern sir."

"Can ye scrub de floorboards and lift 40 kilos and swim?"

"Yes sir. Will I be able to-" Aiden stated before he was cut off.

"Too bad! We got enough crew, we don't need ya. Go squander and beg somewhere else you ol bloke." The man hollered laughing as he boarded the gangplank and headed on the ship.

Aiden turned away the prospect and hope of getting on that ship. Maybe another time.

Aiden went and walked down to the only tavern that was meant for down on luck blokes and mourning chaps, and self hating those who drink to their sorrows and get drunk to forget the past, present, and unhopeful future. The Broken Barrel.

XxxX

Again, review pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Another chapter of the life if Aiden Carter abd his adventures! I don't own POTC

XxxX

Aiden walked in, slightly dragging his feet, his hopes crushed completely for the day. He sat on a rickety stool and sighed as a barwoman approached.

"Good Evening fine maiden, a bottle of whiskey, if so kind." Aiden mumbled head in palm.

The barwoman nodded and headed off, fetching a mug and bottle for the sad lad.

"What brings you here lil lad? Never seen you here before." A disgruntled and slightly drunk man said pulling up next to Aiden, his brown hair disheveled and stubble upon his face.

"No, my first time. And probably won't be my last."

"Oi! Lad! No need to be so depressed! This place 'ere is for lonely men no longer wanting to you one of us lad?"

" Then you don't know me. I just need to get away." Aiden said, feeling worse. Aiden forsaked the mug, uncorked and drank straight from the bottle.

Aiden talked to the man, learning why he was here. The man was just a sad ol bloke.

'I'm just a pitiful one.' Aiden thought as the man told tale after tale of his life.

Aiden cleared his burning throat after a very long swig of whisky, the medium size bottle nearly empty.

"That'll be 13 shillin' sir." The barwoman said, patting Aiden's hand gently to get his attention, her touch linger a bit more than necessary for getting attention.

Her eyes quickly scanned Aiden's handome natural features on his face, Aiden still charming even when his face was masked with alcohol.

Aiden gave her fifteen. "Thank you fair maiden."

"You wench! Don't you see two men talking!? I should-" The man, Gary yelled, drawing attention.

"It's quite alright.I had forgotten to pay." Aiden said softly, wincing as he took another swig. Aiden was thouroghly drunk, and highly sensitive to the man's yelling.

"You stick up for this wench?" He said looking at Aiden.

"She did nothing wrong. She is not a wench, nor is any woman. I had to pay or'll ransom be put on my head." Aiden spoke again, clutching the whiskey bottle.

"You fancy her don't you?" The older man inquired, his voice raised.

"I do not. I find her not attractive. I treat all as same. I guess that's one reason this town hates me so." He stated, no longer liking the man's company.

"Maiden, I shall take the bottle, for after all I did pay."

Aiden awknowleged her corking the whiskey bottle back. The barwoman blushed and nodded, her long black hair swaying as she said nothing, but her smile showed she was grateful for him sticking up for her. Aiden grabbed his sack in one hand and the bottle in the other and swayed out the tavern.

XxxX

Please review, favorite and follow ye lads and lasses!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Updating again! Please review please!

XxxX

Aiden sat on the grungy dirty cobblestone and wooden grounds of the alley that connected the dock not to far away. Aiden took out a loaf of bread and sunk his teeth into it, biting a chunk out of it. He was hungry. And sad. And hungover. And homeless by choice. He looked around dazedly down both sides of the alley, seeing no one, before sighing an eating another piece. He relaxed as he heard the spashing waves, not too far from him. He chewed slowly, as he put up the parially eaten bread. He sighed once more before he fell asleep, clutching his possessions with an iron grip.

XxxX

Aiden woke up with two things: a very bad hangover, and his possessions, thankful for the latter.

"Bloody hell." Aiden mumbled, standing up. He staggered against the brick building. Aiden winced as his back popped in several places. The daylight shining in his ocean eyes didn't help his massive hangover.

He stood up, and went on his way to a friend's house.

XxxX

Aiden sat on the chair in Lily's little four room shanty house, like many of the houses were in Yarida.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave? No notice?" Lily said, fixing him a cup of coffee, sensing his hangover.

"It slipped my mind." Aiden winced as he said so.

"How did that slip your mind?" Lily said.

Lily was a special girl in Aiden's heart. The lass wasn't his lover or anything, but they shared a bond that you typically don't see between man and women, less they married or between the sheets and trousers tossed about the room.

Aiden winced. "Don't yell, please? I feel like I'm about to tumble me guts all over your floor." Aiden muttered, placing his face in both his hands.

"Why leave though Aiden?" Lily said, touching his muscular forarm.

"I think you know why, lass. You know what's been done ta me. The faces I get from those bloody good for nothin blokes here. The looks of down I get from those lasses that are ain't no better than me."

Aiden touched the mug of black coffee before taking a sip.

" But the only ships that come in are pirate ships. You willin to go that far, to become the very opposite of your father?"

Aiden's eyes flared at the mention of his father. A frown deepened on his face.

"I want nothin to do with that sad excuse of a man. You know what he did. Much less working for the bloody Navy-"

"You used to like the Navy." Lily said.

"Yeah, I did. Til I found out my father was one of them."

"So you ratha be hunted by the Navy, swing on the gallows!?"

Lily exclaimed, thinking in her mind how downright ridiculously stupid and stubborn Aiden was being. But Lily knew there was no way to stop Aiden from being Aiden.

Aiden was stubborn, unpredictable, at times very stupid in his decision choices. But he was strong willed, loyal, forgiving, and when things are asked of him he does first then asks. Lily knew that whatever side he chose, either a wanted man with a unknown band of pirates, or join the King's Navy, she knew he would stick with it to his last days.

Lily looked at Aiden. His face was tan from the sun,his dirty blonde hair cut short upon his head, his blue eyes crystal clear in the choice he was making.

"If you go...whereva you go to...come back one day? Tell me of your adventures on the seven seas, or whatever pirates do. Don't get caught, and don't be swingin."

Aiden smile returned, as he drank the last of the coffee, then hugged her.

Aiden then took notice of her appearance. Her wavy auburm hair was down, and the huge blue dress along with corsage. A flower was in her hair, accentuating her fair slender face and full lips.

"And where to, this lass might be going?" Aiden asked.

Lily smiled. "If you came round more you might known. I'm meetin John. John Crassus. A man I met week ago."

"I see." Aiden murmered. He wish he could have seen the man beforehand, to see if he was fit for her.

"You know, you're quite clean and tidy for a homeless lad." Lily joked.

"I refuse to live in that house. But because I'm choosing to not live in a house, doesn't mean I have to filthy."

Both Aiden and Lily laughed goodheartedly.

"Ah. Well I best be headin off." Aiden said, and Lily frowned slightly.

"You goin so soon."

"Not soon, it'd be past noon now." Aiden stated, standing up.

"Well, wait. Let me give something to you." Lily dissapeared to the back for a moment, then returned.

"Keep it." Lily handed him a leather bound journal. He saw the real leather branded with 'Lily' at the top, the thick cover and bind protecting a vast amount of unused pages.

Aiden took it, before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to mock me? You know I ain't the best writer."

"No, but you're better than most. And your handwriting is good too. It's to write about your life on the seas. It can get quite boring without me there."

Aiden smiled and thanked her as he gave one parting look back at his childhood friend.

XxxX

Okay the story continues...if you review favorite and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

He looked again at the dock to see the the ship he had been rejected from, The Cochran, was gone. Good riddance.

He sighed as he saw a ship coming in the distance and from the look of it, it was a pirate ship. Aiden smiled as he waited patiently for the ship. He had a good feeling about this ship. It was his ticket out of this hell hole of a living. How wrong was he...

XxxX

Aiden let thirty minutes pass after they docked. The main crew, save for a few who stayed on the ship went into a tavern across the Broken Barrel, The Flaming Goose.

He walked in after them and the usual bustle of glasses clinking, drunks talking, men wolf whistling at the barwomen, and the frequent holler of laughing filled Aiden's ears.

He sat on a stool at the bar, and watched the pirates gather at tables slamming their hands down for a drink of brandy.

"What would you like sir?" A barwoman came up to Aiden, fluttering her eyelashes and sashaying, her cleavage bouncing with every step and her red dress flowing behind her.

'Bloody hell, she's beautiful' Aiden thought as she bent over her cleavage nearly spilling out of her corset.

Aiden had trouble keeping his eyes on hers.

"No, no thank you. Just water." Aiden said, suddenly looking down at the bar counter with great interest.

She dissapeared, then came back with a pitcher of water and a mug.

"Tell me if you need anything else, and I mean anything." She said with a seductive voice, her full lips enunciating every word perfectly before walking away. Aiden couldn't help but look at her backside as she walked away.

Aiden shook his head, poured himself a drink and took large gulps, trying to take his mind away from the woman.

Aiden didn't notice the Captain glancing at the boy...

XxxX

Aiden followed the men out after they had their drinks. Some were thouroughly drunk, their words slurring greatly. Others had simply passed out from the alcohol, and the lesser drunk ones were carrying the ones who passed out.

The Captain slowed his pace as his drunken crew moved past him, his first mate looking at him warily before continuing on.

However the Captain had none. Not a sip. And he knew the young man was following them.

'Was he a spy for the King?' The Captain thought, and in a second, pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Aiden's head.

"Why do you follow us?" The pistol clicked, the chamber of the gun filled with a bullet as it aimed between Aiden's eyebrows.

Aiden was three things at that moment: happy, wary, and frightened as much as a pirate was afraid of Davy Jones.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Aiden stuttered as the words came out shaky.

"Bullshit boy! You've been trailing us every since we docked here! Tell the truth, or I shall not be afraid to send your soul to the Locker!"

"I- I'm sorry! What I meant was I wanted to talk to the Captain of this vessel!" Aiden said, sweat of anxiety beginning to form on his forehead.

"Oi! Well now you're about to be killed by him unless you spill it!" The Captain roared.

"Are you a Navy Boy? Are you tryin to send Captain Hinder to the gallows!? You spyin on Captain Hinder?" Captain Hinder said taking a step forward, his finger tightening on the trigger.

"No! I hate the Navy! I came, I-I wanted join your crew!" Aiden yelled in a attempt to let Captain Hinder hear his reason, before he ended his life.

Captain Hinder paused, flicking his pistol up in the air, away from the direction of Aiden's head, however it was still cocked and loaded.

"Well chap its a good thing you siad something, or you'd be a dead man now." Captain Hinder said casually, now eying the young lad.

Aiden breathed a sigh of relief and took a step forward, but once again the pistol was aimed at his heart.

"I didn't say you could come aboard, however. Why do ye want to join The Death Seeker?" Captain Hinder said, his black goatee connected to his sharp and angular face. His eyes was a hazel, glaring at Aiden with uncertainty and skepticism, and also confidence.

"I want to join your crew." Aiden said again.

"But why?"

"I need to get away from this desolate other reasons as ta why." Aiden mumbled.

"Speak up boy!" Captain Hinder reprimanded.

"I need to get away from this place! The looks I get from the people here! About what's been done ta me!"

Captain Hinder felt a pang of familarness in his hardened cold heart. He was once in that situation long ago before he had ever became Captain Hinder of the Death Seeker.

"What exactly been done ta ya? I dont let just any pitiful soul come board my ship." Captain Hinder stated.

Of course, anybody in Hinder's crew knew that the man let them join his crew in order to start a new life. Hinder gave everyman a new start.

" Me parents. One a scalawag bloke, my mother um, murdered. Please dont let me have ta say anythingng else." Aiden said softly.

Captain took a hard look at him.

"I suppose we could use another crew member, however ye not be getting fair share of booty. I let you on me ship, see if ye worthy of sealegs."

Captain Hinder holstered his gun in his belt.

"You can start by cleaning the crew quarters."

Aiden smiled gladly. He was finally away from this island.

"Thank you Captain." Aiden said his heart thrumming with excitement and joy as he boarded the ship behind the Captain...


	5. Chapter 5

_Well Lily, I'm a pirate. I search the seas wit Captain Hinder, a man who is extremely stern, but understandin. In a way. I miss you Lily. But the life on the seas feel so much betta then the port and alleys of Yarida. Back ther I couldn't live my life free, but here I can. The crew seemed to warmed up ta me aftawhile, as Captains orders for me is usually to clean any little thing on the ship. Mainly the crews past spoiled and tarnished clothes and cloths and the cooks dishes, and the most horrid latrines. Nasty cleanin but its betta I suppose. They constantly encourage me ta eat fruit and tart fruits like them oranges you gave meh a year back. They say it preven scurvy or somethin. Apparently its real nasty if ya catch it._

_You wanted meh ta wrote in ur jurnal about my times, I'll writ again when I can if I can._

_Aiden'_

_Dear Lily,_

_Here I writ again, a month after my last entry. Things go well among the ship with Captain refuses to aknowlege me yet, though I see he is warmin' up to me little by little. I thinkthat's a start. And I've come to realize that all that proper speakin' you taught me isn't quite favored here. I love the sea,Lily. It is where I belong. If I can see you again, best be sure, I will._

_Aiden'_

_Dear Lily,_

_I hadent realized that this jurnal is halfway full. I'm a first mate now, the Captain right hand man. I guess that means he trusts me. I finally can control the helm now, something I'd been longing to do for awhile now. We er, pillaged a merchant ship. Big fight. Sorry if the pages got wet and bloody, my hand still is injured pretty bad. But we survived for another day. Don't think bad of us Lily. On the other hand, I've become an exelent swordsman, better than the Captain himself. Alright not really, but close. Until we see each other again,_

_Aiden'_

Aiden scrawled in the book, his handwriting perfect, but not as much as his spelling and grammar.

Aiden looked at what he deemed a scragly scrawl of little words that he could say perfectly but barely write on a sheet of damn parchment, before flinging the nearly finished journal in his sack, he himself relaxing upon his hammock on the ship, as it swayed in the sea.

Aiden wondered to himself as he stared at the wood above him, as he slept the Cabin boy's quarters ajoined to the Captain's quarters.

'How will I keep track of my tales and adventures? Will I every see Lily again? How in the bloody hell am I going to send this off to her in the middle of the ocean?'

Despite being a first mate to Captain Hinder, the stern and silent but observant Captain still decided to keep him as his personal entertainment, his cabin boy.

For why had Captain Hinder not let any other poor hapless soul wonder about onto his ship after Aiden?

Aiden tossed in his hammock as it swayed, with the rock of the ocean against the ship.

Aiden sighed wistfully as he glanced to the door, seeing the flicker of light, meaning that the Captain was still very much awake.

Aiden brow puzzled and furrowed as he looked at his porthole, seeing nothing but black.

"Why would the Cap'n be up so late?" Aiden wondered aloud.

"Do you have something to say to me boy?" Hinder's voice flowed from his quarters to Aiden's.

Aiden sighed as he hopped off his restful swaying hammock and padded to the door, opening it to reveal a weary Hinder staring at a map, along with documents.

"No sir, I was wondrin' why ye lacked the need of sleep. It be nearing dawn soon in a few hours time."

"I do not lack it, I simply refuse it til later. I need to go over these things before we dock to port." Hinder said rubbing his eyes drinking his brandy from the bottle, swearing loudly.

"Is there something I can do sir?"

"Yes, yes you can. Wake the crew, wer're headin' to Port Royal. Tell them be speedy an nimble, we'd to be near port in Two days time. Go." Captain Hinder dismissed Aiden, tossing him the map and compass.

"Aye Cap'n!" Aiden said rushing off, not bothering to put of a shirt from his quarters, as he ran to the crew quarters and woke the crew loudly

"Oi! To stations lads! Get Up Captain orders! We're changing course and under time!"

Aiden grinned as he flipped Terace's hammock, causing him to fall to the floor.

Everyone shuffled out to deck, lighting oil lamps along the way.

Aiden rushed out to the helm and took hold seeing Port Royal, by Captain's notes, was west of them.

Aiden turned the ships wheel, his now long hair blowing in the wind, as the Ship croaked and obeyed turning west, the sails catching wind as _The Death Seeker _cut its way through the water, heading towards Port Royal.

"Aye Aiden, where we'd be heading?" Maeson, a trusty friend asked after he tied the ropes of the mast to the deck, and hoisted the anchors.

"We, Maeson are going steadfast to Port Royal. May Cap'n Hinder know what he's doin." Aiden said to a shocked Maeson's face, his black stubble and green eyes with scraggly curly hair covering his forehead in sweat.

"God, hope so." Maeson sighed as he walked off, the night sky illuminating the active crew among the deck of the ship.

_Dear Lily,  
Things are lookin' up lately. My hands healed up pretty well, the crewmates are all in spirits, and iv gotn closer with the Captain. He really does trust me. Iv still got along ways to go as a tru pirate, but this heres a big step. The Captain says we're proachin the town of Port Royal and soon to be docking there. The seas are lookin better than ever, i wish you could see it now with me is my last entry…unless you have nother jurnal._

Aiden'


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6 of this story! I promise Jack will be coming in very soon! I do not own POTC! Those who read please review for me!

* * *

This life wasn't as lively as he'd hoped, as his captain rarely addressed him lest it was time for his shift in the crows nest. It was a lonely place up there, where Aiden's maybe's and wonders floated as he kept watched on starry nights and back burning days.

Aiden had sailed with Captain Hinder for over a year now, and he was a damn good pirate at that.

Captain Hinder had made him first mate after his last mate was thrown overboard on account of stealing the Captain's favorite dagger.

Aiden smiled as he took charge at helm in after the Captain's order's to Port Royal after the last pillage, sinking a merchant ship.

Captain Hinder approached Aiden at the helm, staring at Aiden control the ship with ability.

He clasped a dirty grungy hand on Aiden's shoulder, squeezing it.

"When you came upon my ship, a year I believe, I really, was going to shoot you. I'm glad I didn't. You make a fitful pirate, aye Aiden?" Captain Hinder said with amusement as he let go of Aiden's shoulder, walking away, ordering shipmates to do their duties.

Aiden sighed as Captain Hinder walked away.

Even after a year of knowing the man, and the acknowledgement from Captain hinder after 6 months of that time, the man still gave Aiden chills and made his ends stand on end.

His first meeting with Captain Hinder hadn't been the last time Hinder had pointed a gun to his face.

Aiden remembered how Hinder had pointed a gun to his temple a week ago on incident Aiden had been in the Captain's room tidying and Hinder happened to stumble upon him, drunk.

Aiden, do ye know why the Captain wants to go to Port Royal? A navy port? Pirates are hanged at the spot."

Murmured Maeson the quartermaster.

"Because…person I forget what your name is," Hinder came up behind Aiden and Maeson, taking over the helm.

"I have a proposition with a certain member of the Royal Navy."

Aiden clenched his teeth but said nothing he hated the Navy.

"Oi Aiden, do dump me chamber pot will you? You've neglected you're duties in my cabin." Hinder grinned wickedly.

"Aye Captain." Aiden walked away begrudgingly as he headed to the dreaded cabin. Why did his Captain enjoy making his life on the ship stinkier every chance he had?

Aiden gulped as he read the sign that said Pirates be warned upon it, as they docked.

How could Hinder put us in so much danger?

"Aiden, mate. Go dock and ye take two shipmates and find some supplies to meet me in my quarters. I will take you with me to discuss my matters."

A serious faced Captain Hinder said as he tossed Aiden a heaping pouch full of their last plunder.

"Aye Captain."

_The Death Seeker_ docked and a official stood waiting by.

"Name and a shilling."

Aiden gave the name and a shilling, but saw Maeson and Terace go ahead to the official post and take his pouch of shillings, turning around and winking at Aiden.

Aiden walked towards his crew smiling.

"Looks like we can afford some tankard of brandy at the tavern boys."

The sailors chortled with laughter as they mad their way to buy food, water, gunpowder, weapons, and barrels of brandy…

"Aye! You blunderin' scalawags aboard! Come help us load the food you ol blokes! Maeson hollered above the ship.

No reply although shuffling is heard on the deck.

"We got bloody barrels of Brandy!Ye won't get a drop lest you come help!" Terace yelled, sitting on a barrel of Brandy himself.

Suddenly a splurge of crewmen arrived, running down the gangplank, helping pick up crates of fruit and silverware, rolling up barrels of brandy, and heaving goats, pigs, and strings of chicken to be put into the hold.

"Bloody bastards." Aiden chuckled, his brow sweaty from hauling those supplies just to the boat.

"Tell me about it." Terace laugh with his mouth full of apple.

"Oi, Aiden, the Captain's waiting for ye!" Heath, supervisor of the hold, who had a goat slung over his shoulders called out to Aiden.

Aiden said farewell to Maeson and Terace and heading onto the deck and towards the Captain's quarters.

Aiden knocked first and entered.

"Get washed, boy. You smell like Heath. And hurry. We'd be under time now." Hinder said as Captain Hinder placed his feathered hat upon his head and holstered his gun.

Aiden quickly exited into his own quarters, already finding that a basin of water had been brought to his room. Aiden quickly washed with a bar of flimsy soap that he had left, and changed into his cleanest pair of breeches and blouse, tying his overly long hair that needed to be cut with a knife or sword with a tie.

Aiden opened up his cabin door to find his Captain looking…impressed with him.

"My lad, you've cleaned up nicely." He said with amusement.

"Now, holster your pistol and sword, we leave now." Captain Hinder said leaving his quarters to the open deck, the amusement gone in his voice.

'Was was it with Captain Hinder's sudden mood swings?' Aiden wondered as he holstered his pistol and sheathed his sword and followed Captain Hinder to the deck.

As they reached mainland, Aiden couldn't help but wonder what Captain wanted to do the Royal Navy.

"Sir, If I may ask-"

"You may not." Captain Hinder said blatantly.

Aiden was shocked but accepted the answer.

"Yes sir." Aiden said as they stepped over cobblestone passages.

Captain Hinder looked at his first mate and twitched in irritation at his young first mate's disappointed look. "What was your question, boy?"

"Well, Cap'n I was wonderin' why, really why, we are going to people how like to hang-"

Suddenly Captain Hinder pushed Aiden roughly back to the brick wall of a blacksmith's shop and covered his mouth.

"You watch your loose tongue round here boy." Hinder hissed.

Aiden, wide-eyed agreed.

Captain Hinder removed his hand and kept walking, Aiden by his side.

"Remember…two months ago… we sailed for Tortuga. We were attacked by the bloody blokes of the marines attacked us. We were out of their jurisdiction. They had no right to attack without provocation. Yet they did."

"So we're here in Port Royal to see why." Aiden finished.

"In a way lad, we came to Port Royal in account of not only why, but what they said to us."

"What do you mean sir?"

"When we boarded their ship to take their booty and take surviving prisoners, The captain said something."

"What was it sir."

"He said that Commodore wanted the Crew of The Death Seeker to see the face of Davy Jones. I'd like to know why. He also said there was a proposition for me… something I couldn't refuse. I'd like to see exactly what that is, after he tried to send me to the locker." Captain Hinder said darkly.

Aiden nodded, and followed the Captain, curious as to what the proposition is, as they headed toward the Commodore's ship...

* * *

And End of Chapter 6! Review, Follow, and Favorite loves! Aiden is in for a surprise next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter of Aiden's adventures! I keep updating because I see people still read it, even though you guys dont support me enough to review!

Giving thanks to:

**shadowleeSP**

****I do not own POTC! Enjoy and happy reading!

* * *

"So Commodore, what have ye day been taday?" Captain Hinder chuckled darkly as he entered Commodore Norrington's quarters with his first mate, Aiden Carter, escorted by three guards.

Both men were shackled by their wrists by thick chains.

"Why can't we have a civilized talk poor Commodore?" The Captain smirked, the bayonet of a rifle poking at his back.

"Pirates are not civilized creatures." Norrington replied from behind his desk.

"Sir these here pirates tried to enter your ship. They claim they had an appointment of sorts." A marine officer said, his rifle pointed at Aiden.

"This would be more civilized if you wouldn't treat us as rightful pirates and remove these shackles." Captain Hinder said irritated.

"Cut the shackles loose, unfortunately they do."

The officers removed the chains from the pirates' wrists.

"Aye, do ye not trust the word of a pirate?" "No." Norrington replied glancing between the two pirates before standing up and walking in front of his desk.

"Ya never know when they tell the truth." Aiden smirked.

"I see we meet again Captain Josiah Hinder, owner of the fine Death Seeker. I knew ye come sooner or later."

Captain Hinder walked over to the bay window and looked outside to the view of the docks.

"Commodore Norrington… nice name. Recently promoted I hear? Also owner of the fast, well not owner of it anymore aye? I hear about ye poor _Interceptor_." Captain Hinder chuckled darkly.

"Yes, another run in with your kind." Norrington muttered, staring at Aiden with interest.

"And who might that have been?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Aye. So he's back from de dead I see…" Hinder said as he turned away from the bay window.

"I remember you having another first mate last time." Norrington said as he still stared at Aiden.

Aiden stared back at the man with wariness.

"Aye, I sent him to chat with the sharks over the reef after he tried to steal me dagger. He wasn't much of a talker." Hinder said.

"Cut to the chase, shall we? You know why we came, here." Captain Hinder cut off Norrington from saying another word.

"Indeed. So the proposition…"

"Nay! I'd like ta know why you attacked me ship!"

"I did not attack your ship, Josiah-"

"IT is Captain Hinder to you. I am one of the few respectable pirates left, _James_. At least give me my respectable title. Have I not helped you out of your worryful duties before?" Captain Hinder snarled.

"And ye did attack me ship. I-" Captain Hinder continued.

"The Royal Navy attacked your ship, out of my jurisdiction. It was not in my rule to stop. Assuredly, Lord Beckett has put the men in their rightful places." Norrington dismissing Hinder's anger.

Captain Hinder scowled. "I demand payment for me damages for my ship. Yer lucky the few prisoners me crew caught in the sea saw fair land in Tortuga. Dead men tell no tales. Luckily, those who we saved will tell the tale of how a pirate crew saved their arse from being in Davy's claws."

"Of course, Captain. You'll get your payment, but first," Norrington said handing a scroll of parchment to Captain Hinder, who passed it to Aiden.

"Read it boy, aloud."

"Yes sir." Aiden said as he unrolled the parchment.

"Smart. You have a first mate that can read and write."

"Aye. Quite a educated pirate. We're not all no brained pigeons as ya think."

"Read boy!" An ill tempered Hinder yelled.

"Aye! To Captain Josiah Hinder of the Death Seeker, by immediate order of the Royal Navy…"

Aiden voice wavered and halted to a stop, to which his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Spit it out boy!"

Aiden hands were thrown behind his back, the parchment falling out of Aiden's hands as it rolled on the floor.

"Lies! It's a l-" Aiden bellowed, fury in his eyes, as two guards forced a viciously fighting Aiden to knees, knocking thrashing boy out with the butt of the rifle.

"- relinquish the pirate Aiden Carter for immediate incarceration as prerequisite of you contract."

A slender officer walked in the door as shackles were placed on a limp Aiden.

"Or the gist of it." The man smiled wickedly.

"Who the bloody hell are ye to take away me first mate without me permission!?" Roared Captain Hinder at Norrington.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Admiral Carter, the supervisor of Commodore Norrington, and Aiden has been wanted for not only piracy, treason, trespassing, looting, stealing, but also murder."

"Who did he kill?" Hinder questioned.

"His mother." Admiral Carter smiled sinisterly, one that even perturbed a James Norrington and even made a steeled Josiah Hinder think twice about underestimating the man as his officers dragged an unconscious Aiden to the Port Royal Jail.

* * *

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to another chapter of Safe and Sound! I would like to thank

**shadowleeSP, roseandthorns28** & other readers for reviewing, favoriting, and following!

I do not own POTC. In case you do not know, the setting is pre POTC: CBP and during

Remember to review! Happy reading!

* * *

Aiden woke within the grungy jail cell with a moan. Aiden found himself in a pile of soiled straw.

Aiden slid himself to the other side, as his red, blurry vision started to clear even though his head continued to pound like a thousand cannons went off in his skull.

Aiden touched his temple to see a dried stream of caked blood upon his brow.

The clanking of keys and the tapping of boots against cobblestone drove Aiden's head into a throbbing madness as Aiden fiercely clutched his head.

"I think you hit him too hard on the head." A cold voice sounded, as the owner of said voice cast a shadow into Aiden's cell.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't be sorry, afterall, he is just a thieving, _murdering_ pirate."

Aiden's head snapped up as he heard the word 'murdering'.

Aiden stood and stumbled to the bars and glared at the man wearing a white wig.

"I ain't kill nobody."

"Guards, stand guard at the door, let no one in." Admiral Carter demanded to his personal guards.

The three guards nodded and walked away.

" Who are you? I did not kill anyone!" Aiden yelled from behind the bars.

" That is not important. So are you saying that you did not kill Annabelle Carter, who you brutally bludgeoned to death. You did not kill you mother?"

Aiden glared at the slender man who smiled as he told again the gruesome matters of which his mother was killed. Aiden saw his mother being slaughtered in front of him by his father. He did not kill his mother.

"I witnessed her being murdered. I was seven. I could not, even now, do such a horrible thing! I did not kill my mother!"

"You are a pirate. You lie. You steal. You kill. It is in your nature. It was in your blood to become the monster you are." Admiral Carter paced in front of Aiden's cell, torturing the psychologically damaged boy slowly, purposely causing anger, guilt, and sadness to well up inside the pirate.

"Those are two different things." Aiden said anger in his eyes.

"Pirates are monsters. You are a pirate. You are no different."

Aiden moved away from the bars, glaring at the mysterious wigged man. Aiden sat on the floor, his breeches dirtied and stained.

"How do you know of my mother?" Aiden said softly, staring at the ground.

"Even though, why ye know of me?" Aiden said.

"We know, I know you can speak proper, try using it."

Aiden sighed. The man was right. His mom had taught him to be proper. Just being on a ship for a year with pirates tend to change your dialogue.

"How do you know my mother?" Aiden said looking at the man.

"Yarida. She was born there. She was a harlot, a whore. And you are nothing but a bastard child."

Aiden charged at the bars, daring out to reach to strangle the wigged man.

Aiden didn't care if he swung on the gallows, he was bound to swing someday.

The young man reached out nearly grabbed the Admiral's throat.

"Do not speak of my mother that way, you bloody no good bastard!" Aiden bellowed.

"I had a father! He was a scalawag no good bloke! He killed my mother not me!"

Admiral Carter simply smiled as he leaned back just barely out of Aiden's reach, infuriating the anger charged pirate.

"Now that I have your attention. Guards." Admiral Carter called, as two guards returned holding a red hot 'P' branding iron, which proceeded to hand Admiral the iron as the two guards proceeded to grapple Aiden's arm out, with such force, any withdrawing pull from Aiden would pop Aiden's shoulder out of socket. Aiden's face pressed harshly to the bars of the jail, he couldn't get away.

"This might hurt a little bit, or a lot." Admiral said as he forcefully pressed the red 'P' to Aiden's flesh, ash the sizzle and smell of burning flesh starting to permeate as Aiden screamed in pain as the Admiral kept the 'P' stuck to his skin much longer than usual for a regular brand.

Admiral finally removed the brand after seven excruciating seconds, as the brand left Aiden's skin black and raised and bloody as the guards let go, and Aiden yanked his arm back with all his force.

Aiden cradled his arm, ignoring the smell of bunt flesh coming from the brand.

"I'm not the monster. You are." Aiden growled as the brand flared red and black.

"_Son,_" Admiral Carter said, "You are the monster. You have a murderer's blood coursing through your blood. That, you will see sooner or later."

"Son?" Aiden's eyes flashed in confusion as Admiral said the word with emphasis, smiling.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" The Admiral smiled wickedly.

Aiden saw it now. The ocean blue eyes that he never shared with his mother. They were cruel, piercing, but undoubtedly the same as Aiden's.

"You…"

Aiden eyes flashed with horror the untamed anger.

The guards opened the cell door and Aiden charged at his father who stood behind the corrupted guards, who had not pledged their allegiance to the King, but to the Admiral.

With a swift blow, the guards knocked out Aiden again, who crumpled to the floor, his limp out stretched hand merely inches from the Admiral's foot, the brand black and nasty, and covered with grit and dirt.

"Foolish boy. But I'm not ready to hang you yet. You're still useful to me…"

Admiral David Carter smiled before letting the guards drag Aiden away…

* * *

Hope you like this chapter!

Do not forget to review, favorite, and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Another Chapter! I promise I will try to update at least one chapter per week if not more!

I'd like to give thanks to:

**LilySage, shadowleeSP,roseandthorns28, **& others for favoriting, following, and reviewing!

If you want something to happen in the story, please PM, and I will do my best for it to appear! I am so glad all of you like my stories!

I do not own POTC.

* * *

Commodore Norrington and Admiral Carter watched as _The Death Seeker_ sailed away full mast and speeding in the wind.

Norrington turned to the Admiral as the ocean wind from Port Royal brushed across their faces.

"Sir if I can ask, why did we let Captain Hinder and his crew of miscreits get away so easily? By law the entire ship's crew should have been hanged to death."

"Everything will come in time, Commodore. As for now, that ship carries precious cargo."

"What cargo of the sort, Admiral?" Norrington gazed at the receding ship then to the Admiral's powdered sharp angular face, despite the powdered face, anyone could tell the Admiral had deeply tanned skin.

"The branded boy. We should keep an eye on them, should the boy die unexpectedly, or before his purpose is fulfilled, I'll make sure Josiah Hinder's ship, along with its crew, sinks to the very depths of the Caribbean." Admiral Carter said as he turned and walked away, leaving Commodore Norrington gazing at the back at the man who gave him the odd chills of the skin.

* * *

Aiden woke with nausea as his eyes fluttered open. After a few moments, pain trickled down his arm, into one particular spot.

Aiden looked and remembered as he peered at the cloth covering the painful brand.

Aiden felt the swaying and hear the splash of ocean against the ship, but didn't help his nausea, despite his long term aboard Hinder's ship.

Aiden took time to look at his surrounding to see a familiar brig. He was locked in the prisoner's brig in _The Death Seeker_.

A clanking came down from the crew quarter's above and into the brig.

It was no other than Captain Hinder himself.

"Finally woke up from yer nap I see." His voice cold, and ruthless.

"I would not call it a nap exactly…why am I locked up in the brig, Captain?"

"Because you're a prisoner of _The Death Seeker¸navy boy._" Captain Hinder spat.

"I be not the navy Sir-"  
"You lied. Ya didn't tell me the truth! You lied, and now you're a prisoner, how foolish was I ta believe ya."

Captain Hinder left without letting Aiden explain.

Aiden had lost his chance, and now he was paying for the detail he'd forgot to mention. He was the son of a Admiral.

* * *

Aiden was starving. But he wouldn't dare touch the big plate of food given to him.

Ham hocks, potatoes, dried beef, cooked crushed apples. He wouldn't eat it.

Because it was poisoned.

Captain Hinder had an likeness to poison the prisioner's food, and give them nothing else, to see how long they would last before giving up and eating the food.

You couldn't taste the poison, toxin Aiden had once been made to prepare for a Navy prisoner.

Puffer fish poison. Easily caught, and deadly to ingest.

A clanking was heard, followed by fast paced footsteps.

It was Terrace.

"Are you here to torture me wit delicious food, only for me to eat it and slowly die?" Aiden said staring at him with hungry eyes. Aiden then turned his gaze to the food, cold and old, but looking more appetizing with every glance.

"Shut up, will you?" Terrace hushed as he slipped a red apple from his breeches ad tossed it between the bars.

"Not poisoned. Eat all of it even de core. I was never here." Terrace said as he walked back up, shutting the door behind him.

Aiden hungrily grabbed the apple and looked at it, then bit a small piece, and waited.

His mouth wasn't numb, his body still functional.

It wasn't poisoned.

Aiden proceeded to eat every bit of the apple, even the core, stem and seeds.

Aiden felt life seep back into him, slowly yet surely.

* * *

An hour later, Aiden woke to the clanging and tapping of boots and to find Captain Hinder looking down at him with a look between anger and interest.

"How do you endure boy?"

"I- I don't want to die." Aiden said, felling almost the life suck out of him with every word.

"Why did you betray my trust? I took you in, I let ya board my ship and you lie to me face."

"I did not lie sir-"

"But ya didn't tell me da truth!" Captain Hinder said fire in his eyes.

Captain Hinder stared at the boy for a moment then stared at the old food and tankard of brandy that was beginning to sour.

"Ye been in here for four days, and haven't had a drink of brandy or a bite of beef yet… you've lasted longer than I thought ye would."

"Yer lucky I have a likeness for you boy. Keepin you alive. Who would've thought ye would betray me in the end."

"Please have explain why ye would be a traitor of trust?"

Aiden leaned his head back in exhaustion, against the wood of the brig.

"I wasn't thinkin about him… me father. I didn't know what he was would let ye judge on who I am. I did not kill me mother, the order lied. And Carter knows it." Aiden seethed.

Pain flared again under the cloth on his right forearm and he gently unwrapped the bloodied cloth and hissed as the cloth revealed a nasty third degree burn of a 'P'.

"Nasty brand. Ye ought ta put some alcohol on it." Captain said eying Aiden's tankard of brandy.

"I not dare. Put poison on a open brand."

"But it might get infected." Captain Hinder said stating the obvious.  
"It be death in a instant. I'd rather lose me arm than poison me self." Aiden painfully rewrapped the brand with the bloody cloth.

Captain Hinder pondered for a moment.

"I like you boy. I'll give you a choice."

Aiden looked up at stared at his Captain.

"I maroon ye on a island, and if ye last a month witout killin yerself I'll forgive ye, and you'll be part of my crew again. Or I strand ye on Tortuga, more favorable that a blazin sun, tropicals, and salty sea water. But if I see ye again, I'll kill ya without a second glance." Captain Hinder said darkly.

Aiden thought about his choice. Be stranded on a island, holding onto Hinder's word of him coming back to get Aiden, or possibly thrive on Tortuga, but the risk of seeing Captain Hinder again, and being killed by the Captain he was always loyal to.

"Your answer boy."

Aiden stared at Captain Hinder for a moment.

"Tortuga."

* * *

Okay! And it officially starts!

*drumroll please*

Gibbs, Will, and Jack are in the next chapter.

But briefly, sorry for false excitement.

Mainly Gibbs and Aiden talk with Cotton's Parrot. :)

Review loves!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I procrastinated so much! But here it is! And I hope you like it! Actually took me a lot to write lol

Giving thank to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed!

I also changed the name of the fic! This used to be **Safe and Sound**.

Happy reading!

* * *

Aiden sighed as he touched land as he retrieved his effects from the dingy. He looked over and saw The Death Seeker fading off into the horizon.

Aiden took hasten to retrieve his effects; Aiden strapped his sheathed sword, pistol, bullets, extra powder to his waist as he strapped his guitar with a small rope around the neck of it.

* * *

*flashback*

"I hate ta see ya off lad. Ya were good arms round the ship." Terrace muttered as he tossed Aiden's effects into the leaky dingy.

"I be not what they say I am, yer believe me don't ye?" Aiden whispered.

"Of course. I don't think ye kill yer own motha. I jus can't believe yer a navy boy. But even if ya are, I didnae think ya deserve this."

"Thanks Terrace. Ye a good pirate." Aiden said as he jumped into the dingy.

"But why ye helpin me. And where's everybody?"

"Well," Terrace looked back behind him warily before turning back to Aiden.

"I hear that the Captain wasn't gonna actually let you go to Tortuga."

"What are you talking about Ter? I see Tortuga right there."

Aiden gazed past the miles of fog to the distant island of Tortuga.

Now to mention it, they were quite far from the land of Tortuga…

"Anyways if you happen ta escape, and knock meh out, who was on watch, ye could live… just be sleepin wit one eye open fer the rest of yer life."

"But-" Aiden stated to state.

"But it be better than havin' a league of rope round yer throat, while Captain ties ten cannonballs on the other end eh?"

Aiden sighed. Terrace was right, but he didn't want to actually hurt him.

"Thanks. Ter and sorray. Maybe we meet again unda different circumstances. Tell Maeson I said farewell."

Now Rememba, when ya get ta Tortuga, keep yer fists clenched and possessions close."

"Alright, but you'll tell Maeson righ'?"

"Will do. Now ye got bout twenty minutes before the crew come out."

"Ter?"

Terrace sighed at the talkative lad.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For this."

Aiden suddenly knocked out an suspecting, yet unsuspecting Terrace with a right punch square on his cheek.

Terrace hit the deck out cold.

Aiden took out his sword and cut the rope holding up the dingy, and he fell fifteen feet to the ocean surface with a splash.

From there he took his paddles and rowed for dear life…

*End Flashback*

* * *

Aiden sighed heavily as his feet touched sound ground.

He'd miss the blasted ship that he ran from, his ship mates, and surpisingly the Captain that wanted to kill him.

"Bloody hell, I'm too sentimental." Aiden muttered as he trudged up the dirty street, stepping over drunk and passed out bodies, men being dragged by wagons, and avoiding the strayed punches of men…and women in fights...

* * *

Jack Sparrow and Will Turner walked side by side, or well, mainly Jack mainly leading though the familiar streets of Tortuga with ease, knowing the body littered, urine filled streets like the back of his own tanned hand.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Jack said as snatched a nice looking cane from an unsuspecting person as they passed men shooting holes in barrels of brandy, letting the liquor pour over their faces, emptying into their mouths, as some peeked under a lady's dress who sat atop the barrels.

Will looked upon the filthy man drinking from two tankards drunkedly, the liquor pouring all over his face, but he didn't seem to mind.

Then the smell of the man; an unclean, putrid smell came from said man.

"It'll linger." Will said with a slight grimace.

'He'll get used to it' Jack thought, waving the boy off as they stopped.

" I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said pointedly with one of his signature, odd hand gestures.

As a woman dressed in red approached them, as Jack smiled and walked up to her, despite her scowling painted lips.

"Scarlett!"

Then said Scarlett slapped him harshly across the face, Jack's dreadlocks swinging with the force of the slap.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack muttered as he rebounded just as Will winced for Jack and saw yet another lady approaching, looking much madder than the last.

However Jack just smiled. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" Giselle questioned angrily about Scarlett.

"Wot?" Jack asks plainly, simply from not hearing the blonde lass.

Time seemed to repeat itself as Jack landed himself another hand to the face, but harder than the last, Jack's eyes widening in pain slightly, along with confusion.

"I migh've deserved that…"

Will looked at a traveler looking man with disdain as he bumped his shoulder with his bulky guitar until the tanned man turned around and apologized.

"It's quite all right."

The man smiled and nodded his head at the two men, one who was just straightening up from a mighty slap the traveler happened to barely see.

Will winced as the cheerful man's face collide with an unprovoked punch from a dirty stranger, causing the two to tumble and fight on the ground rolling in mixtures of alcohol and urine, two or three extra men joining in for fun.

"Aye, the poor poets never get peace do they? Ah, the beautiful wonders of Tortuga aye? Come on Mr. Turner, unless you want to join in with the poor poet?"

Will quickly shook his head, following the Captain through the streets of Tortuga, not wanting to end up like that poor poet.

* * *

"Jack, if I may ask, what exactly are we doing in Tortuga?" Will asked as his nose crinkled from barnyard putrid smell.

"To meet a friend. My dear friend Mr. Gibbs o' course. We just have to find him first, but I have an idea where, no worray." Jack said with and awkward gesture of his hand, which still held the cane.

"Aye, here. This here malodorous, most foul smelling of places… The Pig Pen." Jack said as he carelessly tossed away the cane, almost hitting a passed out drunk with it.

"Why here?"

"Because I found him here last time." Jack answered with another weird waving-pointing gesture.

"…And I'm righ'."

Will saw as he saw a dirty man with slightly graying mutton chops laying in the pig pen, actually using a pig a pillow.

Jack picked up two pails of water that were actually drinking pails for the hogs and handed one to Will.

Jack smirked as he pours the entire bucket of water all over a sleeping Gibbs.

Gibbs woke with a dazed jolt, instantaneously waving around a dangerous dagger.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled waving around the dagger.

Gibbs eyes squinted and after a moment recognized the dreadlock and red bandana fashioned man holding an empty pail.

"Mother's love! Jack ! You should know better than ta wake a man when he's sleepin'. 'S bad luck." Mr. Gibbs said with a slight grimace.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said as he kneeled down beside Gibbs with raised expected eyebrows.

"…Aye, that'll bout do it." Gibbs said as he took Jack's hand, and Jack pulled him up to his feet.

Will then splashed his pail upon Mr. Gibbs.

Gibbs gasped in shock and frustration, dripping wet from yet another pail of water.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled, wanting an explanation.

Jack turned with amusement to Will, wondering why he actually threw the pail of sloppy water on Mr. Gibbs again.

"That was for the smell." Will clarified innocently.

* * *

"Get off meh ya no good scaly pickpocketing crooks!" Aiden bellowed as he fought against the, now five men fighting against him for fun.

Apparently it was fun to fight against someone who fought back. Aiden didn't think so. At least not one against five.

Aiden repeatedly punched the other man until he was unconscious, and was missing a tooth, or three.

The others scuffled away from Aiden slightly smiling. They weren't giving up.

"That be a nice guitar on yer back. It fetch a pretty shilling or two I reckon." A shorter grungy man said the others nodding greedily.

Aiden warily stood up, looking at the four men, staring at his prized possession.

Are these the kind of people who live in Tortuga? Yarida was lawless, but not this lawless. Aiden wasn't used to this type of fight unless cannons, ships, and the seas was involved.

This was ruthless.

"No. No. Don't ye little no good bilge rat scalywags even think about taking this here guitar."

They all just smiled and came towards Aiden, when kicks and knees met guts, punches met faces, and two more men fell. Aiden smiled through a busted lip as he thought he was winning until a well-placed kick met Aiden's groin.

Aiden's eyes shut fast as his bloodied and bruised hands instinctively went to protect his family jewels from any further harm as he sunk to his knees down to the dusty floor.

He had not expected that.

"You cheated." Aiden said in a strained voice, vein popping from the side of his neck in order to keep from yelping out in immense pain .

"Oy, who say I play fair?" The taller one smiled as he punched the man next to him out cold, before delivering the same blow to Aiden, who fell limply to the ground, as his vision went completely black before his face collided with the hard packed soil.

The man went and slid the pretty looking guitar off Aiden's shoulder, grinning madly, ignoring Aiden's other effects.

"I tink I done just keep ya fer meself. Ye are a pritty little thing ain' ya. Welcome to Tortuga!" The man laughed as he kick dust in an unconscious Aiden's face before walking away with his new prize.

Welcome to Tortuga.

* * *

Okay hope you like it! I did! Don't forget to review loves! It makes me happy!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for so many review, faves and follows!

Sorry it has been so long since I posted on this fiction, please do not get mad, as I have other fics that are high demand and I do try to keep them all updated as recently as possible.

I do not own POTC.

Happy Reading

* * *

The sun started to set, and there lays an unconscious Aiden on hard packed dirt, his clothes stained and filthy . His lower lip and chin stained with dried blood, as his busted lip seemed to have recovered slightly.

"Ugh…" Aiden groaned in slight pain, but no one seemed to either care or notice.

Aiden's grubby hand comes up and lands on his face, groaning as he finally awakens.

Feeling light headed, he gathers all his strength to sit up and wipe off any dirt from his face. His face wrinkles up from the small aches and pains still left in him, rather than the foul filth under him.

A small gasp makes him come to a realization of his guitar being taken right before being unfairly pummeled.  
"I've got to find that bloke who took it…" Aiden scowls, fist tightening from anger.  
He slowly tries to stand up, patting himself down, sword and pistol luckily untouched.

Aiden's first train of thought was where the man could possibly sell a guitar. The market street is no place for only selling one small item, back alleys and secretive places made much more sense.

The thought of his mother's guitar being taken, and sold for only pocket change made Aiden's blood boil as he set out to search the streets of Tortuga…

* * *

Jack, Will, and a now completely awake Gibbs sit down for drinks at the Faithful Bride. The place is bustling with all sorts of individuals, from citizens to the worst of pirates, all settling their difference over some hard rum, sweet mead, and fine ale.

"So what'dya think of the man who did the waking now, aye mate?" Jack says with a grin as he eyes all the well-shaped waitresses.

"Depends if ya skip out on the bill like ye used too." Gibbs smiles as he raises his tankard.

"Pirates promise savvy." Jack does the same and then drinks it down, sighing from the satisfying refreshment.

Jack turned to Will with a serious face. "Keep an eye out."

Will hesitated but left out in peace, guarding the door, leaving the two pirates to their discussion and rum.

After Jack checked the boy was indeed out the room, he turned back to Gibbs, who had an eyebrow raised in speculation.

"So what brings you back to Tortuga, Jack? Can't just be for seeing ol' me."

"You wound me, mate. Can't a pirate drop by to pick up his dear ol' mate?" Jack tries to cover up his lying face by taking a chug from an already empty cup.

"And it hits me right in the soft spot every time, but we all now there's more to it."

"Well you see, mate…" Jack turns his head to the side and looks around the bar interestingly, but actually his eyes shimmered with adventure, mischievousness, and classic Jack.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_."

Gibss, who was once drinking from his tankard choked and spat at the absurd thought.

" I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take her."

Gibbs looked at Jack like he had no sense. Which at the time sounded pretty accurate.

" Jack , it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs said at Jack's proposition.

Jack looked even more determined than before at Gibbs' hesitation.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack said intently.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa , he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said, knowing all that goes around on the seas.

"Well, then I?d say it?s a very good thing I?m not a fool then, eh?" Jack said cheekily with a smirk, drinking from Will's unattended tankard now.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs said, almost waiting for Jack's comeback, or a choked response about not thinking that far into the plan.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack says slightly hushed, as he nodded discreetly at the young man guarding the door.

Gibbs only looked confused, and Jack tried again, looking more like he had a twitch rather pointing out the only continued to look confused until he followed the Captain's gaze and saw Will Turner guarding the door.

"The kid?" Gibbs says even more skeptical at where Jack was leading with all of this. What did the boyt have to do with Barbossa wanting him and the Black Pearl?

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?" Jack said with a smile.

It all made sense now. Gibbs knew that Barbossa was on the search for the spawn of Bootstrap Turner. Apparently they were under a curse and needed the boy to set them free.

Gibbs smiled, "Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope, mate. Take what you can-" Jack raised up his tankard, Gibbs clinking his up in a toast to his new Captain and long time friend.

" An' Give nothing back." Both said, chugging down their rum…

* * *

Aiden makes his way through yet another back alley. He's lost track of time, but it's at least been an hour or so since he made circles around town, searching for his prized guitar. If it gets any darker, it'll be harder for him to search, as well as even more dangerous. Out of exhaustion, he looks up to the sky and sighs, but suddenly spots a small trail of smoke rising up in the distance.

It made Aiden think of campfires, and reminded him the times he would play music for Lily around one when they were younger.

"Maybe…" Aiden said to himself, suspicions rising inside him as he runs to where the smokes coming from.

The smoke eventually leads him to a small pit, almost outside of town. Aiden hides behind a thicket of trees , the small campfire burned brightly, illuminating just enough for him to spot the same man who stole his guitar, along with 2 others, sitting around the fire.

"Ya should've seen his face when I brought 'em down to his knees, didn't even see it comin'."

The tall man exclaimed while the other laughed.  
" 'You cheated.' " He mocks Aiden's last words in a weak high voice, bursting into laughter, the others laughing loudly.  
"Oi, who even plays that dumb thing? Saps better off widdout it."

"We might as well be better off without it. Who'll pay a cent for this? Probably made outta scrap wood." The tall man tosses the guitar just over the fire to one of the men, and then it breaks out to a game of catch between the three.

Aiden watches in the distance, in an unimaginable blind rage. He maneuvers his way toward their little circle, getting his pistol ready, approaching the target holding his guitar.

"If you're better off without it, why make a thievery out of it?" Aiden lashes out, pointing his pistol at the man's head with a click. The other two are taken by surprise, but start to get serious as they stand up.

"Move, and the bloody bits of his head will be blasted and cooked in the fire." Aiden swears, his words full of intent, making them back off warily.

"Hand it over, now." He reaches out his hand, ordering for the guitar. The man slowly gives it to him and then raises his hands.

Aiden snatches it back, holding the guitar by its ornate neck.  
Aiden starts to back away, gun still aimed and ready. He then turns his back, being the worst mistake he could've done, as the trio of men make their move.

He quickly notices this and puts his guitar down, sliding it to the side with his foot, as it slid across the soft dirt.

They rush in from both sides and the front, Aiden tackling into the tall man who was in front of him, bringing him down and locking him to the ground. He raises up his fist to give him a good face-pounding, but one of the men grabs his arm, and with the help of the other, lift Aiden off of him.

Aiden is now standing up and unable to break their grip on him, while the tall man gets up with a grin on his face. He throws a punch for Aiden's head, but he quickly moves his head out of the way. He stomps on the man's foot with his hardened boot, making him holler out in pain, and then gets enough force to break the grasp on him.

Aiden takes the chance to grab one of them men, and push him into the taller and more intimidating one, making them tumble into the fire, completely putting it out once they crash down, yelping in pain as their exposed skin took the heat of the flames.

The last one standing looks on in fear. Aiden turns to him and stomps down on the ground and raises his fist menacingly, and out of panic, causes the man to toss his wallet at him and run off.

Aiden tries to calm down with deep breaths and gain back his posture, picking up the wallet and his guitar.  
"It looks like drinks are on them." He happily says as he finds quite a few coins, enough for a good days drink.  
He stashes the coin purse in his pocket, and makes his way to the closest tavern around…

* * *

As Aiden rounded the corner he became completely lost. He had already been there for only a few hours and was nowhere near a recognizeable place.

"Oi, sir." Aiden took his chances at being punched again and turned around a pirate with mutton chops and a friendly face.

"Who ye? Do I know ya?" Gibbs said ready to fight if this beaten up lad wanted to fight. Looks like he had already went through hell already.

"I ain't here ta mug, I'm just lost, hopin' ye help a friendly pirate out. Just want a drink from a tavern, just have no bloody idea where it is." Aiden said as friendly as he could.

An Idea sparked in Gibbs mind.

"I'll tell ye where the Faithful Bride, if you accept my proposition."

Aiden looked at him warily.

"And what would that be, if I migh' ask."

"Ya see I'm recruiting a crew for me friend, sail the seas under Captain Jack Sparrow."

Aiden just looked at him. " So you want meh to join his crew… alrigh'. Although one thing, who's Jack Sparrow?"

Gibbs looked at him wide eyes and shocked at the boy's ignorance.

"And ye call yerself a pirate. He's the best pirate alive! One thing, if yer gonna join, always remember the 'Captain' in front o' his name…" Gibbs said clasping Aiden's shoulder as he led him to the Faithful Bride as promised.

* * *

Almost 2,000 words, and I'm so sorry it took so long.

Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!

Love ya!


End file.
